


Saturday Night Special, Alright

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play, Blow Jobs, Coming Inside, Consensual Dubious Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Incest Kink, Kissing, MD/LG, Mommy Kink, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, RPF, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Saturday Night Special, Smut, Supernatural Convention, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Top Samantha Smith, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom reader, dd/lg, spn con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Samantha Smith don’t always get to go to the same cons, but when they do they pick one lucky girl to hookup with together. Not just any threesome either. They like to play up their Supernatural  parenting roles with a little Mommy, Daddy and Little girl play.





	Saturday Night Special, Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



> I’ve only written one other fic as a reader insert and it was my first fic ever so hopefully this reads okay. Also it’s written from a female perspective because I was writing it as myself and I am a female. I wouldn’t be opposed to writing a male version, this is just what came naturally.

This is definitely the craziest thing you’ve ever done. It’s exhilarating though as you meander the halls of the much fancier hotel. Your friends are back in your shared room down the street, wide awake, dying to hear all about the night when you get back. Even though you told them you didn’t know how long you’d be out and tomorrow is another early start. You guys never really sleep much at con anyway.

The Saturday Night Special didn’t even wrap up until close to one tonight. It was shortly after that you ran into Jeff on the sidewalk. You had just needed to get some air after the crowded concert, but there he was, all tight black leather and bright white teeth. He was outside a bar taking pictures with some fans when he locked eyes on _you._ Not sure if you were imagining his “come hither” stare you thought, “fuck it.” You walked over to grab your own selfie, or at the very least a whiff of his cologne. When you got close enough he coolly fingered your seemingly enigmatic pacifier necklace. He said, quiet enough for just you to hear, “Is babygirl ready for bedtime?” 

Even though internally you were panicked and about ninety percent sure you were dreaming or at least severely misreading the palpable tension in the air, some sort of alter ego of yours that you’ve never met before showed up at the perfect moment to whine, “Daddy...?”

Not only did you shock yourself with your false bravado, but you seemed to knock him back on his heels a bit. With the sexiest raised eyebrow you’ve ever witnessed he took your phone from your hand with ease and typed for a minute before handing it back. 

“Hope you’re in desperate need of some Mommy time too...” he growls ominously low with his hand still grazing yours. 

Fast forward to an hour later and you’re still rereading the note he left in your phone with very specific instructions. It included the room number and time along with rules for the scene. You snicker at the safe word. _Azazel._ Clever. It seems the Supernatural cast are as kinky as the fans. 

You arrive at the door and pause a moment. You caress the edge of your silky sleep shorts. They line up perfect enough with your coat that it could appear you aren’t wearing any pants. You chose you’re most youthful pjs, all pink and covered in kitties. Part of your instructions. Just as you reach for the handle, that should be unlocked, you can _hear_ the muffled sounds of a couple making very real sex noises through the metal. 

You steal yourself one last deep breath, before pushing it open, trying to conjure up that alter ego again, where the heck did she go?

The sounds don’t stop, even though you know they must have heard you enter, you jump as the door clicks deafeningly loud behind you. It reminds you to spin around and lock it; more instructions. Another ungodly sharp noise, it resonates. You move slowly as you drop your coat and bag to the floor.

It’s dark but you can see their silhouettes swimming under the sheets. A woman’s giggle breaks through, followed quickly by a moan. Samantha Smith. It _is_ her. You’d recognize that laugh anywhere, you’ve only been obsessed with her for a few years. You had your suspicions after Jeff’s comment and his notes specifying they want to remain in character, but you didn’t want to get your hopes up. 

You watch them for a while, not making a peep. Waiting for the right moment. The grunts and moans are almost too much, you can feel your shorts soaking through. Just as you wonder if they forgot about you Sam groans even louder. 

“Quiet Mary, you’ll wake the baby,” comes Jeff’s low tone. 

That’s your cue. You jump into action nervously. Stepping closer to the bed you barely hear your own voice, “Mommy? Daddy?”

“Too late...” Jeff rolls off of Sam with a false sigh of indignation. 

“John,” Sam chides. She sits up and turns on the side table lamp. It’s actually much softer lighting than you would expect, probably set up that way to be comforting, but still feels like a blinding spotlight all the same. She has the blanket pulled up over her chest modestly but it does nothing to combat the utter waves of pure sex rolling off of her. Her soft blonde waves mussed up adorably, a juxtaposition to her hard nipples attempting to cut through the thin sheet. 

“Hiya sweetheart, what are you doing up?” Her soft voice coated in motherly concern and something else. 

“Nightmare,” you blurt out. _Smooth._ That’s pretty much all of the scene that had been scripted. You’re on your own now. 

They both try to hide their smirks but it could pass as parents finding their unsuspecting child catching them in the act. 

“Aw, honey, why don’t you crawl into bed with Mommy and Daddy?” Sam pulls the sheet down to let you in and Jeff pats the mattress between the two of them. You fumble into the bed as smoothly as possible, climbing over Sam while simultaneously trying not to gawk at her beautiful body. That wouldn’t really suit the scene. They both turn on their sides towards you. They instantly make you feel _small,_ which you love. 

“Where’s your paci? Did you leave it in your room?” Before you have time to even shrug she continues, “Here baby, Mama’s got something better to calm you anyway.” She touches her right breast delicately, serving it to you. “Go on, angel,” she coos.

You lean down tentatively and wrap your lips around her swollen nipple. 

She sighs gently and cups your head, leading you down onto the bed, relaxing your neck. Your cheek settles on the cool material. Sam combs her fingers through your hair as you nurse slowly, content as fuck.

You’re so wrapped up in her warm smell and the feeling of her nails on your scalp that you almost don’t notice when another pair of hands start to caress you. Jeff runs strong fingers over your back, arms, down over the shape of your ass. You squirm under his touch. 

“That’s a good baby girl,” she praises placing little kisses on your cheek. “Want Daddy to make you feel good?” 

You look up into her face, still latched and nod.

“Daddy’s princess is so brave,” he whispers into your ear, stubble scraping at your cheek as you suckle. He cups your pussy possessively, and begins rubbing your swollen clit through your kitten shorts. “Aw, darlin’ you made a mess of these shorts already...How long were you watching Mommy and Daddy?” His tone turns slightly reprimanding. 

You shiver, brain frozen.

“Oh, John, she was just being a curious little monkey, weren’t you sweetheart?” She ruffles your hair smiling at you.

“Y-yes, Mommy,” you manage. 

“Well, we’re gonna teach you little one. How’s that sound?” You can practically feel the rumble of his voice in your pussy. 

You turn back to look at him. He’s dragging his eyes over every inch of your body. You can feel your shorts riding up your butt. 

“Yes, Daddy.” You wiggle a little just to be cute. It seems to work too because his hand slides up to your hip. 

“Let’s get these off, shall we?” he mutters, as he pulls your shorts down taking your undies with them. You suck in through your teeth as the cool air hits your hot pussy. He presses up against your back and you can feel his naked erection through your night shirt. He continues to tease you, only running his fingers over your thigh and your hip. 

Samantha picks your head up by your chin. “Wanna practice kissing with Mommy?” She has a way of sounding pleasantly and perfectly patronizing. You stare at her mouth in awe as your tongue dips out to swipe your own bottom lip. She laughs and the sound lights up the room. “Well, I’ll take that as a yes. Stay still.” She dips down to place a chaste kiss on your lips. Her commanding presence makes you open up for her immediately. “Greedy girl,” she chuckles. “You want to taste Mommy’s tongue?” 

You nod silently, still broken over the fact that you’re kissing _Samantha Smith_ and fucking _JDM_ is feeling you up. 

“Uh-uh, what do you say?” she scolds, shaking her head. She tightens a hand in your hair just enough to threaten pain. 

“Please,” you moan. “Please, Mommy. Kiss me? Show me how.”

She smirks, seemingly satisfied with your babbling and leans down over you. This time flattening you on your back, head on the pillow. 

You have just a brief moment to appreciate the view. The two of them hovering over you, looking like they’re going to both, devour and worship you at the same time. Their sole focus on _you._

The next thing you know is pure pleasure. 

Sam is kissing you. Soft at first but she dips her tongue in. Testing.

Jeff’s fingers are all over your pussy. He’s rubbing and pressing and spreading almost like your a science experiment. 

It’s oddly delightful. You can’t do much besides take it. And enjoy. Which you fully intend to. 

You writhe under them and moan into Sam’s open mouth. “I think she likes it, John.” 

“Does she now?” 

His fingers press a little harder, move a little faster. 

When you moan again Sam grabs your tongue with her mouth and sucks rhythmically, which in turn makes you squeal. 

“Such pretty sounds, pumpkin. You’re driving Mommy crazy.” Her kisses get deeper, more forceful as she cups your breast through your shirt. You arch up into her hand. “We should take off this uncomfy shirt, huh?” she pouts. “Mommy wants to see her girl.” You sit up slightly to help her pull it over your head. She sits back on her knees to gaze at you lovingly, “That’s much better.” She tweaks your nipple quickly, making you yelp. She continues her sensual attack on your mouth while fondling your newly bare tits. 

Jeff rubs circles on your clit saying, “You know how good Mommy’s kisses make you feel? Well Daddy can make you feel really, _really_ good with kisses down here.” He emphasizes where with a rough thumb pressed into that sensitive little bud. “Whaddya think, little one?”

“Yes, please Daddy, yes.” It’s said directly into Sam’s mouth and the thought of that is so unbelievably hot. You’re quivering. 

He wastes no time settling between your legs and pulling your thighs apart. “Mmm, Daddy can’t wait to taste his sweet girl.”

You can’t even watch, which is usually your favorite part of oral sex, because your vision is a blur of blue eyes and blonde hair and you don’t even mind. Your body jolts at the sudden wet mouth on your dripping cunt. You wrap your arms around Sam and pull her down onto you, digging your hands into her hair. She seems content with the affection. He immediately goes to town, lapping up your juices that they created. Suckling and licking and nipping. He’s an expert. 

You’re feeling him and breathing her in. It’s the most amazing sensation. Way too quickly you feel your orgasm approaching but he pulls his mouth away before you can. You must be pouting pretty hard because Sam rubs the wrinkle out of your forehead with her fingers and says, “Aw honey, it’s okay. I know it’s hard but it’s going to feel even better if you wait. Patience, dear.” She leans down to suck your lip into her mouth briefly as Jeff brings a heavy hand down to gently slap your already sensitive pussy. 

“Ahhh!”

“Shhh, be a good girl,” she soothes, caressing your face. “Now go crawl over there and help Daddy, he needs you.”

When you glance at Jeff he’s standing at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips, with a massive cock standing at attention. “Go on, it’ll be fun,” she insists. 

You make your way to the edge of the bed on your hands and knees like she asked. You stop with your face inches from his dribbling dick. “There’s my good baby.” It’s his turn now to cup your face lovingly. “Daddy’s got a treat for good little girls. Wanna taste?” You nod up at him.  
“Stick your tongue out,” he demands. When you do, he swipes the tip over it, leaving behind some precome. You automatically bring it into your mouth and swallow it down, your eyes closing as you moan at the salty taste. He groans and grips your hair tightly with both hands. “Fuck yeah, pretty girl. Can you take more for Daddy?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“So respectful,” he acknowledges mockingly as he presses into your mouth holding your head still. “Oh, yeah. Shit.” He fucks into you shallowly at first. You love the feeling of being used. You already feel floaty from it. You can feel Samantha’s hair tickle your upper back and realize her hips are pressed up against yours too. As he thrusts forward, deeper now, hitting the back of your throat, she whispers, “Can Mommy have a taste of her sweet baby’s cunt now?” 

You try to exclaim your approval but it sounds muffled around his cock, she understands you well enough. “Don’t speak when your mouth is full, pumpkin,” he chastises. As he keeps a slow, probing pace in your throat she slides down your back. You can feel her spread your cheeks apart to get a better view. “Damn, angel, that is one pretty pussy.” 

“She takes after her Mama,” Jeff chimes in, grunting as he tilts forward. 

“Aw, honey, you’re sweet.” 

You can feel her lean over your back again towards him. He leans forward to meet her. Although he freezes his thrusting for the moment, he’s pressing impossibly deeper down your throat in doing so. You can hear them kissing above you while his cock throbs in your throat. Her hands dig into your sides as he absentmindedly pulls you onto him further. Even while you’re unable to breath you can’t help but think this is singlehandedly the hottest night of your life. 

When they pull apart it’s like the whole room just received a second wind. It all happens so fast. They’re panting from kissing. Jeff pulls out so you can catch your breath and you join in the gasping. Sam pulls you apart again and shoves her face in much less delicately then when she was kissing your mouth. You lurch forward with a moan, your top half collapsing, ass still in the air. 

“Fuck, if that ain’t a sight. My two beautiful girls.” Jeff scoops you up and your sobbing from the pleasure Sam’s is bringing you. “Can you take more, cupcake?” He asks as he gently taps his dick on the corner of your mouth. You open in answer and he shoves right in, picking up the same pace he had left off at, no starting slow this time. He wraps the length of your hair around his fist and fucks your face roughly. 

Sam pulls back to say, “Sweet girl, Mommy’s going to add a finger, okay? It’ll feel so good, I promise. Gotta get you ready for Daddy.” With that she easily slips one dainty finger into your already slick cunt, her mouth right back on you. She soon adds a second and a third. Stretching you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

All the while Jeff is slamming away at you throat, pulling out just enough to let you breathe every so often. You’re not sure if the lightheaded feeling is from lack of oxygen or total submission but it doesn’t really matter. You’re so turned on, you can’t wait to come and you’re so, so close. Again. 

Sam must feel you tighten because she cuts all contact seconds before you explode.

You scream around his dick in frustration.

He rips out of you and slaps you on the cheek, not his hardest, but enough to sting. 

You look up at him stunned for a moment.

“I will not stand for any tantrums. Bratty little girls do not get to come at all,” his voice stern.

“John! None of that. She’s taking a lot for us. She’s doing so good.” She pulls you into her lap and pets your hair, then your tits, down to your pussy. “Aren’t you peanut?” she asks, rubbing your sensitive clit, starting you up again. You turn into her sucking on her neck. “That’s a good girl. Oh, you are wet, aren’t you?” She brings her sticky fingers up to show you. “Clean up your mess, sweetheart...” She holds out her fingers. You obediently clean each one slowly and separately. 

“I think she’s been so good for us,” she states, as you continue your work, “we should let her come soon.”

“Soon.” Jeff says agitated. 

“Someone’s frustrated,” she shoots at him, “and I’m not talking about the baby. Lie down.” The command in her voice has you jumping to oblige when she soothes you back down and you realize she was talking to him. 

He pauses, only for a second, as if to challenge her dominance, but thinks better of it and gets on the bed. 

“I think Daddy needs a bit of a time out.” She glares at Jeff while smoothing your hair. “Let’s have a little Mommy/daughter time, shall we?” She slides her way back up the bed to lie next to Jeff. “No touching,” she spits at him, he stays still begrudgingly. “Come taste Mommy, angel,” she purrs spreading her long legs. 

You pounce without question, eating her out without preamble. 

“Oh, someone’s excited!” She pushes your hair out of your face and watches you lovingly as you devour her. 

She tastes like heaven. Better than you could have expected. You slurp up all the delicious juices you’re causing, everything she’ll give you. The happy noises she’s making not only push your ego through the roof, but seem to be killing Jeff. He actually _whines._

“Aw, sweetie. You think Daddy’s had enough punishment?”

You suck on her clit one last time before nodding.

She pulls you up onto her chest and kisses you on the cheek that still burns, nudging you towards him. “Now kiss and make up.”

He looks apologetic when he waves you closer. “Daddy’s sorry he lost his temper, little one. Can I make it up to you?” His hand wanders south and your writhing on it, shamelessly. “Does my girl want to come?” 

Your eyes light up as you say, “Yes! Please! Please, Daddy.”

“There’s just one more thing we wanna teach you, princess.” Sam says as she guides you to straddle Jeff. “Mommy’s going to help you ride Daddy. Would you like that?”

“Yes, Mommy.” 

She kisses you deep and loving and full of heat. She climbs behind you, tits pressed firmly against your back. She grabs his cock in one hand and wraps the other around your waist. She lifts you and places your pussy directly over it. Slowly she lowers you down onto him. You groan at the familiar stretch pulling you open until you’re fully seated at the base. 

Jeff let’s out a growl. “Damn kid! You took it all!”

“Mommy’s so proud of you,” Sam whispers in your ear. She bites your neck and you clamp down which makes him buck his hips. You all moan at the chain reaction. “We’re gonna start moving now.” She grabs you by the hips and drags your body up his cock almost all the way off, and then back down, oh so slowly. 

“Fuck!” Comes from Jeff. He’s watching wide eyed, like an animal. You’re pretty sure he’s using every bit of his strength to not take hold of you himself and start slamming into you. He’s letting Sam keep control. 

Sam continues using your body to get him off. She starts speeding up the pace. She grabs his hands to replace hers with his and he keeps the same pace she chose. Her hands slither around you as you bob up and down on his huge cock. One hand finds your clit and stays there with a firm and constant pressure. The other wanders from your nipples, into your hair, to your _throat._ Her mouth is busy sucking and bruising your neck. You feel that impending orgasm for the third time tonight and you almost don’t want to mention it in fear that they’ll stop all the good things they’re doing to your body. But your naturally submissive brain spits out, “C- can I?” 

“Yes, love. Come for us,” Sam says simply and sweetly. 

Jeff speeds up his thrusting and you throw your head back on Sam’s shoulder, hand in her hair, coming loudly through the most powerful orgasm you’ve ever had. Your whole body quivering through the after shocks. Jeff slows his thrusting, basically just rocking now, while Sam kisses and pets you, whispering praise into your ear. You’re pretty sure you may have blacked out for some of it because it sounds like her voice is getting louder, coming back to you. 

“...so good for Mommy. Look so pretty when you come. So proud of you.” 

“But you didn’t-“ You start to question him but she shushes you. 

“It’s not Daddy’s turn yet, sweetums. Don’t you worry your pretty little head. Besides, Daddy’s come isn’t for you, darling. It’s only for Mama.” 

You’re not totally in control of your body yet when the two of them maneuver you so that you’re now laying on Sam’s chest, face to face, with her under you. Jeff is kneeling behind you both. “Daddy’s going to make Mommy feel good now. You wanna help him? I know you’re so sleepy.” 

Even in your drained state your ears perk up. “Yes, Mommy. Wanna help you come.” 

You feel Jeff enter her behind you. 

“Ohhhh,” her sounds are delicious. “Nurse on Mommy, angel. I want to know you’re content. And it makes Mommy feel so good.”

One of your favorite things to do and it takes little physical energy? Awesome. 

You latch on and suck slow and steady reveling in the rhythmic movement of her body as he fucks into her. You feel like you’re being fucked by proxy.

Her hands find their way into your hair and hold you in place lightly. Just enough to remind you that you’re there because she asked. You can feel when she gets close because her hands tighten in your hair, bordering on painful, and now you couldn’t move if you wanted to. She screams through her orgasm, convulsing under you. As soon as she tips over the edge Jeff lets go. The sounds of her screams mixed with his animalistic growling is music to your ears. 

After they both calm down Jeff goes to the bathroom to get a warm washcloth. He cleans Sam first and then you. You’re pretty useless at this point. Pleasured to the point of exhaustion. You’re extremely grateful when he climbs into bed and she turns out the light and they both pull the sheet up over you. 

“Goodnight, princess,” he says, as he kisses your forehead laying a protective arm over you.

“Goodnight, Daddy.” 

“Sweet dreams, angel. Mommy loves you,” she kisses you on the cheek and then the lips sweetly, taking your hand in hers. 

“Love you too, Mommy.” 

You drift off thinking about the Winchester parent photo op you have with the two of them in a few hours and smile to yourself.


End file.
